


Sleeping is for the Birds

by Kaiyou



Series: CT Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, character sketch, nighttime interlude, scifi au (lite)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou enjoys sitting in Ushijima's study, working and listening to the goings on of his team around him. Sometimes, though, Ushijima makes it clear that he's worked just long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping is for the Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miracleboysatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboysatori/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Kat <3 hopefully I do her darlings justice. It's set in the Chasing Truth AU as a side-story, so there's some science fiction things, but it's not critical to know CT to understand this.

Ushijima is getting impatient.

Tendou knows that, catalogues and analyzes the information like he does all the other data coming into his brain at the moment. His fingers fly across the glass in front of him, only half listening to the way Ushijima is turning the pages of his book. A real book, printed on paper and bound with leather, one of the few luxuries Ushijima allows himself.

Books are a rarity now, since everything is stored in electronics.

Ushijima has a wall full of them.

Tendou loves the scent of the books, dry and warm and always reminding him of Ushijima. It was comforting. He enjoys spending time here, in Ushijima’s study. Everyone was welcome here, of course. Earlier today, Goshiki had sat in the chair by the window, trying to come up with a way to convince Ushijima to get the team to take on a new job, one that he could lead. Afterwards Semi had come in, talking with Ushijima in a low tense voice about something Shirabu had done. Tendou wasn’t sure what. It’s always something, and Ushijima always talks Semi down with a soft, unhurried voice. Tendou loves that voice.

It’s just the two of them now. Everyone else has gone to bed. Tendou should go to bed soon too. He knows that. It’s knowledge that sits like a beeping alarm clock in the corner of his mind. Ushijima’s presence is a secondary reminder, faint long breaths telling Tendou he needs to finish up for the evening. He knows it. It’s just that there are a few more things to do, a few more places to check for information, a few more leads to track down.

The book closes. 

“Bed,” Ushijima says.

Tendou sighs inside, fingers hovering on the glass. There’s a reckless part of him that wants to ignore the statement. He could. He knows that. It isn’t like Ushijima is going to force him to go to sleep. He could say he was still working on something important.

Ushijima would know that he was lying. This is interesting, but not important. It can wait till morning.

Tendou makes a few small taps, hearing Ushijima stand from his desk chair and walk over behind him.

“Bed,” Ushijima repeats, large hand curling around the back of Tendou’s chair.

Tendou looks up into the other man’s eyes, then nods. “Fine,” he says, quelling his irritation as he finishes closing things down.

He stifles a yawn, hands in his pockets as they walk out of the office and down the hall. Ushijima is a silent presence beside him. Thinking, always thinking. It’s one of the things Tendou likes about him, even if he is often silent about his thoughts. It makes him feel like there is so much more to learn, even though he’s known Ushijima for years.

Their relationship is tacitly unacknowledged by the team because it doesn’t matter. Ushijima doesn’t play favorites. He’ll risk Tendou’s life as easily as he risks anyone else; which is to say not easily at all, but without hesitation. No one is more valuable than anyone else here. Everyone is important. 

The fact that everyone knows that Tendou doesn’t sleep in his own room at night doesn’t change that one bit.

Tendou feels the familiar way his pulse changes once they cross the threshold into Ushijima’s room. He lifts his hands, starting to unbutton his shirt as he walks in, idly wondering if he wants to sleep in something tonight. The shirt comes off, folded carefully and placed on the dresser on what has become his side of the room. Pants and underwear are next. Tendou is reaching for the drawer with his sleeping pants when he glances over at Ushijima.

His lover is naked, standing in front of the full-length window near the bed and looking out over the city. Tendou never gets tired of the view. The faint light in the room plays over the muscles in Ushijima’s back and ass, highlighting their definition. Tendou wants to run his fingers over those muscles, trace the skin with his mouth. It’s a familiar desire, low-burning and constant. He isn’t sure if he actually wants to indulge it right now.

“Come here,” Ushijima says, not turning from the window.

Tendou purses his lips, fingers pausing on the handle of the drawer next to him. He still hasn’t decided if he wants to wear sleeping pants to bed, but decides to make up his mind later.

For now, he stands and pads over to his lover, letting their shoulders brush against each other. Ushijima glances at him and shifts, arm sliding behind Tendou’s back, fingers brushing over his skin before resting on his hip. Tendou leans back against him, looking out over the lights and people below. It’s a new view, one that changes every time they fly to a different planet. Tendou wonders what’s caught Ushijima’s eye this time.

“They grow four hundred and ninety-seven types of berries here,” Ushijima says, fingertips brushing over Tendou’s bare skin. “Seventy-eight of them are not for human consumption, and are used either in the cultivation of other plants or are mixed in with the feed for local animals. Two hundred and forty-three are used in a product that’s currently the seventh most popular dessert in the Orabu cluster.”

Tendou suppresses a smile, and nods. He fears that someday he’ll be stuck living in a big farmhouse, waking up alone in the mornings because Ushijima is out tending the livestock. It’s really not a bad thought, though.

There are worse retirement plans.

Ushijima’s other hand moves as he shifts again, hands curling around Tendou’s waist and pulling him back flush against him. Tendou lets his head fall forward. Lips press against the back of his neck, firm and gentle. Ushijima is almost always gentle, except when he’s not.

Fingers slide around, following the lines of Tendou’s hips. Fingertips curl, pressing in against spots Ushijima knows are sensitive. It’s enough to make Tendou shift, lift a hand up and back, curling around Ushijima’s neck, feeling the short hairs at the base of his skull. Tendou wants to kiss but he doesn’t. He’s not sure yet what he wants.

Ushijima’s fingers are coaxing him though, moving over the muscles of his stomach in curving strokes. Tendou finds that he’s moving with the rhythm of those fingers. Ushijima can always move him. Always wake the desire that lies sleeping within him. He always listens if Tendou just wants to sleep, of course, but tonight isn’t one of those nights.

“I wondered why you were getting impatient,” Tendou says, feeling Ushijima frown against his skin.

“I’m always patient,” Ushijima says in reply. “I’m very patient.”

Tendou huffs a laugh and turns, feeling Ushijima’s hands shift to wrap around his back. “Right, right,” he says, enjoying the piqued look on the other’s face.

No one else gets to see that look.

Tendou smiles. A part of him is itching to move faster, speed things up, but he doesn’t mind being pulled to Ushijima’s pace right now. It’s a good pace. He feels Ushijima’s fingertips trace up and down his lower back, drifting towards the end of his spine.

“Satori,” Ushijima says, voice laced with mild accusation as Tendou slips a hand between them and wraps it around his lover’s cock. 

Tendou chuckles, tugging gently. “You don’t want me to?” He asks. He feels the weight of him in his hand, the hard length covered by softer skin. He’ll never get tired of this sensation, of the way Ushijima pulses in his hand, dry and silky. He likes it best like this, before it gets slick and sticky with precum and lube. Likes almost as much the sensation of having it in his mouth. It’s hard to gauge, really. He likes Ushijima in too many ways to accurately classify.

Ushijima just sighs, one hand sliding up Tendou’s backbone and into his hair, bringing him in for a soft kiss. 

So it’s going to be one of those nights.

Tendou doesn’t mind that at all.

He lets go and slides his hands up around Ushijima’s neck, kissing him back and letting his lover walk them back to the bed and lay him down. Slow touches dance over his skin again, touches followed by lips as Ushijima kisses down his chest, tongue tracing every scar. Ushijima doesn’t have scars. Tendou does, relics of his childhood mainly, a few gathered on jobs. It’s vaguely interesting to him that Ushijima likes them, but not as interesting as the way his lover’s mouth can wake his skin, make him move even when he doesn’t intend to, pull noises out of his mouth. It’s a delicious and lovely thing, one that was rare to the point of nonexistence before he met Ushijima. 

Tendou lets his hands trace through Ushijima’s hair, tugging occasionally but mainly enjoying the attention. 

“You’re spoiling me,” he says after a while, looking down into Ushijima’s eyes. Their expression makes his breath catch, desire tightening his belly. It’s like a switch sometimes, unexpected but not unwelcome. Ushijima knew it. Knew him. Smiled with the knowledge, eyes hooded with desire as he glanced down at the evidence.

“I like spoiling you sometimes,’ Ushijima says, licking his lips. “And showing you exactly how patient I can be.”

Oh.

Well then.

Mentally Tendou runs over what they needed to do the next day, and relaxed. Nothing major. Ushijima knows that, though.

Which is probably a good thing.

Tendou doesn’t think either of them will going to sleep anytime soon.


End file.
